


Виски Сауэр

by DrinkAndBite, LaurielAnarwen



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Cliff Loves Rick, Cliff Takes Care of Him, Don't copy to another site, Don’t Drink and Drive Kids, Drunk Driving, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining, Rick is drunk, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: После ночи в баре и автомобильной аварии копы забирают машину Рика и лишают его прав. Рик вынужден позвонить своему другу Клиффу, чтобы тот его забрал. Клифф не может не волноваться за Рика, и после звонка отвозит его домой, чтобы точно знать, что тот больше не вляпается ни в какие неприятности.
Relationships: Cliff Booth & Rick Dalton, Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Виски Сауэр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whiskey Sour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161861) by [Jembu23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jembu23/pseuds/Jembu23). 



Когда Рик Далтон разбил машину, в нём, после отлично проведённого времени, плескалось уже девять “Виски Сауэров”. Понятно, что стоило остановиться гораздо раньше, но алкоголь иногда позволял забыть, что карьера практически закончена. Во всяком случае, так казалось. После “Закона охоты” он так и не снялся хоть в чём-то стоящем, и нужно было ещё и нового агента искать, потому что старый бросил его ради перспективного новичка. Не говоря уже об отсутствии работы. Пришлось сняться в паре эпизодических ролей и даже — в рекламе сигарет “Red Apple”, хотя Рик их терпеть не мог. Решая прославиться, снимаясь в полнометражном голливудском кино, он надеялся вовсе не на это.  
  
И вот он сидел на обочине, прижимая влажную тряпицу к ссадине на голове от удара о руль. По виску ползла тонкая струйка крови. Похоже, на сей раз Рик действительно облажался.  
  
— Это Далтон, что ли?  
  
Один из дежурных офицеров подошёл ближе, и в глаза ударил яркий свет, голова взорвалась болью, и Рик заслонился рукой.  
  
— Э, я, д-да. Р-Ри-Рик Далтон.  
  
— Точно, я вас видел в том сериале, как его… “Закон охоты”! У меня был ланч-бокс с Джеком Кэйхиллом! Жаль, сериал закрыли. Я всегда думал, что у вас большое будущее. Кого в этом городе только не приходится арестовывать, — офицер улыбнулся и кивнул Рику. Тот вежливо улыбнулся в ответ, не сумев скрыть лёгкого раздражения.  
  
Как бы Рику ни нравилось, что его узнавали на улицах и уже подсунули на подпись больше ланч-боксов с Джеком Кэйхиллом, чем он мог сосчитать, соышать упоминание собственной карьеры в прошедшем времени было болезненно.  
  
Он взглянул на офицера, яростно строчащего что-то в блокнот.  
  
— Сколько вы выпили, мистер Далтон? Это уже третий раз за два месяца, как мы останавливаем вас благоухающим как винная лавка. Но сегодня вы и впрямь доездились, — сказал коп, махнув в сторону кремового кадиллака Рика. — Боюсь, на этой малышке вам уже не доведётся рассекать по округе.  
  
Из-под смятого капота всё ещё шёл дым, и Рик задумался, сколько она теперь проторчит в ремонте.  
  
— Кто-нибудь может вас отсюда забрать?  
  
Рику пришлось шевелить мозгами, что в его состоянии было непросто, но он и впрямь знал, кто мог бы ответить на звонок в такой час и не болтать об этом потом.  
  
— Эм, э, д-да, есть у меня приятель, он…, — Рик запнулся, попытавшись встать с тротуара и едва не рухнув на колени из-за резкого головокружения, но офицер успел подхватить его под руку. Видимо, алкоголь ударил в голову сильнее обычного. В висках пульсировала боль, и Рику казалось, что он вот-вот блеванёт офицеру прямо на сверкающие чёрные ботинки. Он взял себя в руки и сосредоточился.  
  
— Вам нужны деньги, чтобы позвонить? — спросил коп.  
  
Рик помотал головой, о чём немедленно пожалел, покопался в кармане в поисках мелочи и, сфокусировав взгляд на таксофоне за дальним углом бара, поковылял мимо офицера.  
  
К тому времени как Рик добрался до телефона, заряд ясности и трезвости, обеспеченный всплеском адреналина после аварии и разговора с офицером, давно иссяк. Пришлось тяжело прислониться к стене, чтобы сохранять вертикальное положение, пока шло соединение с оператором. Гудки в трубке были слишком громкими, и казалось, что каждый ввинчивался прямо в мозг.  
  
— Могу я поговорить с Ва-Вааан Нааайс Драйв, пжжжалста? — слова звучали смазанно, но Рик надеялся, что произнёс их достаточно чётко, чтобы леди на том конце провода его поняла.  
  
— Минуту, — произнёсла девушка приятным голосом и переключила звонок.  
  
Пришлось подождать, прежде чем на том конце сняли трубку. Заведующего автокинотеатром, приятного пожилого мужчину, Рик встречал лишь пару раз мимоходом, и даже когда тот уже отложил трубку и отошёл, Рик продолжал сбивчиво извиняться. Чтобы сосредоточиться, он начал проговаривать слова вслух, как реплики из сценария во время репетиции. По ощущениям, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем на том конце провода снова заговорили.  
  
— Рик?  
  
Голос Клиффа звучал устало и удивлённо.  
  
— Пр...ривет, дружище. Мне очень… очень… ну-у-ужна помощь.  
  


***

  
Клифф понятия не имел, кого принесло в такой поздний час. Он точно никого не ждал, и Бренди, заслышав шум, навострила уши. Он отрубился в кресле перед телевизором, оставив на столе пустую тарелку из-под "Крафт динера"[2]. Не забыть бы про хлеб и масло, когда в следующий раз соберётся в магазин за собачьими консервами, потому что эта дрянь оказалась едва ли съедобна.  
  
Стук повторился, и Клифф решил, что это, видимо, действительно важно, раз ночной гость никак не отстанет. Открыв дверь, он увидел на пороге Генри, заведующего автокинотеатром. Клифф выполнял разную мелкую работёнку в Ван Найс, и за это ему разрешали парковать трейлер на территории. Генри был уже немолод и не всегда мог поддерживать это место в должном виде, а Клиффу работа нравилась, да и Генри был неплохим человеком, если узнать его поближе.  
  
— Тебе тут звонят, — сообщил Генри. — Какой-то парень, говорит, твой друг. По-моему, тот ковбой, с которым ты работал на ранчо Спан. По телефону казался пьяным, и я велел ему позвонить завтра, но он очень настаивал.  
  
— Прости, что побеспокоили. Рик хороший человек, но иногда просто не может остановиться. Я отвечу. Спасибо.  
  
Генри лишь отмахнулся и отправился обратно в главное здание.  
  
Раз Рик звонит, значит, что-то стряслось, потому что пока всё нормально, он не звонит. Опять же, чаще всего звонить не было нужды, поскольку в неприятности они влипали вместе. За эти годы Клифф и Рик стали не разлей вода.  
  
Добравшись до офиса, Клифф поднял лежащую на столе трубку. На том конце провода кто-то говорил сам с собой.  
  
— Рик? — спросил Клифф.  
  
— Пр...ривет, дружище. Мне очень… очень… ну-у-ужна помощь.  
  
Рик определённо был пьян. Он сильно заикался и глотал слова, и Клифф забеспокоился — с чего бы пьяному в ноль Рику звонить ему так поздно?  
  
— Всё в порядке? Ты не поранился? — спросил Клифф с ноткой паники в голосе.  
  
— О… ну… видишь ли… я пил… знаю, пора бы завязать, и я за-завяжу прямо завтра, но… я говорил с офицером… и они, кажется… в этот раз отберут у меня права, Клифф… но он сказал, что можно позвонить другу, и… т-ты же мой друг, и я… позвонил тебе. То есть… позвонил Генри, потому что забыл твой номер, и, Клифф, мне оч’нь жаль, если я его разозлил… но мне очень нужно, чтобы ты приехал… пожалуйста.  
  
Рик говорил так быстро и сумбурно, что Клифф едва улавливал смысл, а после упоминания полиции и прав занервничал ещё больше. Он не раз своими глазами видел, как Рика задерживали за пьяное вождение, но, судя по описанию, теперь всё было намного хуже обычного.  
  
— Где ты?  
  
— Помнишь… бар, куда мы пришли праздновать по-по-после съёмок в Халл...а...ба...лу[3]?  
  
— Ага. Хорошо, оставайся там, Рик. Буду через двадцать пять минут. Не наделай глупостей до моего приезда. И больше ничего копам не говори.  
  
Клифф уже повесил трубку и бежал к машине, когда осознал, как переволновался, думая, что в этот раз Рик действительно серьёзно влип или пострадал.  
  


***

  
Он доехал за пятнадцать минут.  
  
Понадобилось всего-то несколько заковыристых разворотов на грани нарушения ПДД — и он на месте. Большинство копов уже разъехались, лишь одна машина стояла в глубине парковки, но офицера поблизости не наблюдалось, и Клифф предположил, что парень, должно быть, ускользнул за выпивкой и ещё не понял, что его здесь бросили. За углом виднелся таксофон, а рядом с ним — силуэт лучшего друга Клиффа, аккуратно прислонившегося к стене. Неоновая вывеска бара бросала на кожу Рика синие и жёлтые блики.  
  
Клифф затормозил прямо перед ним и поставил машину на ручник. Когда Рик увидел друга, на губах у него расцвела широкая самодовольная ухмылка, как у избалованного ребёнка, пойманного с поличным, когда запустил руку в банку с печеньем.  
  
— Рик, — обратился к нему Клифф, выйдя из машины, — где, чёрт возьми, твоя тачка?!  
  
— Её увезли. Они ск’зааали, я… её угробил.  
  
— Боже, Рик!  
  
— Я-я-я з-знаю, звучит паршиво, но я едва задел здание и даже краску с неё не ободрал.  
  
Он нёс такую чушь, что Клифф просто ушам своим не верил. Они с Риком частенько напивались, но этот случай бил все рекорды.  
  
— И у тебя наконец отобрали права? Убрали твою задницу с дороги, сохранив тем самым кучу жизней? — в словах Клиффа была лишь доля шутки. Удивительно, что Рик, умудрившись пьяным сесть за руль и врезаться в здание, отделался при этом лишь ссадиной на лбу. Клифф вспомнил все аварии, каким был свидетелем за время работы дублёром. Пришлось усилием воли заставить себя не представлять, как он вытаскивает лучшего друга из одной из таких вот аварий.  
  
— Ладно, чего ждёшь-то? Давай-ка отвезём тебя домой, — Клифф махнул в сторону пассажирского сиденья.  
  
— Если я шевельнусь. Я свалюсь.  
  
Клифф не смог сдержаться и не заржать, подходя помочь. Он осторожно ухватил Рика за плечи, чтобы поставить прямо и сдвинуть с места, а тот обхватил его за талию обеими руками и сжал, пытаясь не упасть, и хохотал при этом как гиена.  
  
— Кажется, башка щас лопнет.  
  
Пальцы Рика скользнули по коже Клиффа там, где футболка задралась, и он, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не упасть, неосознанно обводил полоску открытой кожи кончиками пальцев, отчего у Клиффа по позвоночнику мурашки бежали, скатываясь вниз живота. Он подавил желание откинуть с лица Рика непослушную прядь волос.  
  
Когда Рик немного пришёл в себя, они аккуратно добрались до пассажирской двери, и Клифф помог ему устроиться на сиденье.  
  
— Заблюёшь мне машину — вышвырну тебя на обочине.  
  
Рик вдруг резко посерьёзнел, будто ему только что задали самую сложную в жизни задачу.  
  
— Если ты откроешь окно и-и-и не будешь гнать как псих… думаю, я справлюсь.  
  
Окинув взглядом друга, устроившегося на сиденье полулёжа и наполовину высунувшись в окно, Клифф покачал головой и рассмеялся. Он аккуратно вырулил с парковки на улицу, старательно избегая ухабов.  
  


***

  
До дома Рика на Сьело Драйв удалось добраться без приключений. Клифф даже думал, что Рик заснул. Прохладный ветер, задувающий из окна, путал его волосы, и ведя машину, Клифф краем глаза наблюдал, как спокойно поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка в такт дыханию.  
  
— Мы уже дома? Мы больше не едем, — пробормотал Рик, всё ещё не открывая глаз.  
  
— Ага. Давай-ка уложим тебя в кровать.  
  
Клиффу пришлось буквально тащить Рика на себе до двери, где можно было прислонить его к стене у входа, а когда он попытался вставить ключ в замок, Рик сделал всё, чтобы усложнить ему задачу.  
  
Вклинившись между Клиффом и дверью, он закинул руки ему на шею в некоем подобии объятия.  
  
— Ты мой лучший друг. Ты же в курсе? — спросил Рик, разорвав тишину. — У м-меня никогда не было такого друга, как ты. Ты мой друг и брат. Отныне и до конца, — закончил он с широкой улыбкой.  
  
Клифф покачал головой и рассмеялся, маскируя вспыхнувшие жаром щёки. Даже несмотря на то, что всё это была лишь пьяная болтовня, он не мог не ответить на улыбку Рика, который, похоже, был пьян сильнее, чем казалось.  
  
— Заходи давай, пока я не пожалел, что ответил на звонок.  
  
Рик отцепился от него и ввалился в дом. Клифф потёр загривок там, где его касались руки Рика, и по позвоночнику снова побежали мурашки. Но Рик просто распускал руки по пьяни. И это определённо ничего не значило.  
  
Он придержал Рика за руку, пока тот не рухнул на диван. Его и так ждало ужасное утро, и меньшее, что Клифф мог сделать, — проводить его в спальню.  
  
— Что мне теперь делать с машиной? К-копы от-тобрали мои права, и ч-что мне т’перь делать? — спросил вдруг Рик с трезвой ясностью, и в его голосе отчётливо слышалась паника.  
  
— Ну, если хочешь, могу тебя завтра подбросить. Это всё равно по пути, мне не сложно, — непринуждённо ответил Клифф.  
  
На самом деле нужно было сделать крюк, чтобы по дороге из Ван Найс на съёмочную площадку заехать к Рику, но Клифф действительно был не против.  
  
И снова Рик его обнял, на этот раз крепче, и, кажется, даже всхлипнул.  
  
— Обещаю, Клифф, это в последний раз. Я завязал с бухлом, больше тебе не придётся волноваться.  
  
— Я ж всё равно буду. И точно могу сказать, что утром ты даже не вспомнишь этот разговор. А теперь иди-ка в кровать и хорошенько проспись.  
  
Рик отвернулся от него и жёстко рухнул спиной на кровать. Клифф в самом деле беспокоился, что тот пьёт слишком много. Непонятно, было ли тому причиной произошедшее сегодня или что-то во внешнем виде Рика, но в этот раз он действительно задумался. Он понятия не имел, что будет делать, если потеряет Рика. Но сейчас не стоило поднимать этот вопрос. Не время.  
  
Клифф стянул с Рика ботинки и помог ему выпутаться из коричневой кожаной куртки, которую аккуратно уложил на стул в углу, чтобы Рик с утра не расстраивался. Когда он повернулся, Рик уже спал, заснув, похоже, едва коснувшись головой подушки.  
  
Перед уходом Клифф слегка прибрался в доме. Составил тарелки в раковину, полил единственное в доме Рика растение у задней двери и забрал из урны пакет с мусором, заменив новым. Тихонько проскользнул в ванную и вернулся со стаканом воды и двумя таблетками аспирина, оставив их на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы Рик с утра их точно увидел. Они ему непременно понадобятся, если он не хочет завтра проспать.  
  
Уже собираясь уходить, Клифф услышал сонный шёпот:  
  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
Он застыл как вкопанный, будто на стену налетел, и повернулся к Рику, но тот уже крепко спал. Что ж, наверное, послышалось. Он знал, что вряд ли Рик действительно именно это имел в виду, но прошептал то же в ответ. Просто на всякий случай.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Виски Сауэр — алкогольный коктейль на основе виски. 
> 
> [2] "Крафт динер" — еда быстрого приготовления, представляющая из себя макароны с сыром. 
> 
> [3] Халлабалу — американский сериал 1965 года.


End file.
